Wild Animals
by Eyes of Glass
Summary: Some might say there was a difference between man and beast. Others might disagree.


Title: Wild Animals  
Author: Eyes of Glass  
Rating: M  
Feedback: I take all ratings and reviews. Constructive criticism would be deeply appreciated.

#

#

The darkness of the house was broken only by the small lamp in the corner. It did little to light the room but did illuminate the two figures stood opposite one another in the very centre. One was woman that much was obvious, the other a man, tall compared to the men of Stormwind and well built. Both wore black though in varying shades and quality.

Eventually the woman spoke, her voice soft in the shadows, "I must confess, to be intrigued, there are few warriors who would willingly share company with a warlock," the man stood silent for a moment before answering "Madam, I am less a warrior, indeed I am not much of anything," this as met with a small smile from the woman, "Perhaps,"

A few more minutes of silence past by and through the open windows of the house one could see the moon briefly exposed through the clouds high above. The light briefly glanced across the mans face which caused his face to grimace and he very nearly stepped back, the moon disappeared behind the clouds and the room returned to it's natural setting.

Once again the woman spoke, "Once again I shall inquire, the gentlemen you dined with in the Tavern, were they too Gilnean?" This question was met with a brief admission before being answered, "Indeed they were, with expectation the warrior who dined with us briefly," the woman grimaced and that in turn made the man smirk.

"The woman turned away from her guest and walked towards the chairs set in a semi-circle in her front room. After a brief period of selection she sat on one nearest her bookshelf, turning her head towards the man she inquired, "And what is your business in Stormwind?" The man turned away from the window and settled himself on the chair opposite the lady, "I am here because there is nowhere else to be, I simply followed the road," This admission caused the warlock the laugh quietly before answering "Don't we all?"

For a few minutes they sat in silence, the lady in contemplation and the man in mild, if not pressing discomfort. Eventually he spoke, "I am here to find something of me. All I am now is a suspicious nature and a handful of luck", the lady smirked, "You will soon be something then, Stormwind makes something of everyone, be it good or bad," the man leaned back in his chair and his eyes narrowed, "What did it make of you?"

"Ah, something of mystery I believe, I shall keep you on your toes for that one,"

The response caused the man to smirk and lean forward his chair, his dark eyes appearing uncanny in the dim light, "Many a woman has tried to do that my lady, many have failed," The lady raised her eyebrows, "I am not like other woman sir, and I need not try," This was met with silence but only for a few minutes.

"You told me you were born in Elwynn,"

"Indeed I did, for that is the case,"

The man leant forward, his height becoming apparent as he continued to address the lady, "Indeed, I was mistaken then when I took you for well travelled," This caused the warlock to laugh and returned her attention the gentleman, "Just because I was born here does not mean I have not travelled, I have been further than you think,"

The man set his gaze around the room, taking in all the artefacts of varying values and ethnicity, "Perhaps,"

His eyes retuned to the warlock and he suppressed a shiver as a singly beam of moonlight fell upon his hand. The lady smiled and stood to her feet, slowly walking around the room and smiling in satisfaction at her items. Her musing was interrupted by the soft hiss from the man in the corner. She turned around and gazed at the man who quickly stood and turned away once more from the window. Her smile widened.

"What is it you fear sir?"

"I fear nothing my lady, nothing that you should know of," he heard her step closer, he feet pressing on the wooden floorboards, "I am a warlock first and a woman second," she announced quietly, "I know the darkness you face, neither of us walk the narrow path, why then do you fear it so?"

He turned towards her and she did not flinch at his eyes flashing a bright yellow and nor at his shadow seeming to churn in the light. Presently the man regained his composure and his eyes regained there natural dark setting. "You speak of a darkness you cannot fathom Lady," he muttered, it was almost a growl. "Can I not?," she questioned mockingly, "Can you doubt my craft? Perhaps it is you who cannot fathom the darkness you face, or perhaps," she smirked craftily, "You dare not,"

He stiffened.

"Do you remember much of Gilneas?" she asked, resuming her former inquisitiveness. He stared at her for a moment before sitting back onto the chair, "I remember much and little," he said quietly, "A haze of memories, perhaps it should stay that way," his admittance softened her slightly and she returned to her seat. This time the silence was more comfortable, though both quite clearly wanted to speak, eventually she spoke, "It will be midnight soon," the man gave small nod and he turned towards the window, once again grimacing at the moon light.

"What do you fear lady?" she laughed at the question before answering, "I fear nothing,"

"I doubt that, although the fact you allow strange men into your home at night speaks for your bravado," the Lady smirked at that.

Far from the house, the great clock of Stormwind began to strike twelve and the gentlemen paled at the sound, "I should leave soon,"

The Warlock smirked, "And why should you do that?" the man growled softly, "You know why Lady, it is not safe for you," he stood abruptly and stepped towards her, "And I do not wish to frighten you,"

This statement was met with derisive laughter from the lady and she then stepped forward allowing the light to further illuminate her face, "I can sense fear in this room sir, so sweet and tangible to my senses, but it does not come from me," she paused as the man stepped away and tightened his arms, she continued, "Do tell me sir, why should you fear what is within you?"

He did not answer but set himself heavily upon the chair in the centre of semi circle and stared into the fire, his knuckles pale at his tightly clasped hands. The lady stepped behind him and brushed some specks form the back of his chair, leaning down so her mouth was but a few centimetres from his ear she continued, "I said I would keep you on your toes did I not? I did not mean on all fours though," she chuckled lightly, the man before her shifted, "I'd like to see you on all fours," he growled.

The warlock smiled and moved away from him, returning her gaze to the open window, "You will need more years and experience in your eyes before you can try that on me," she smirked. In the shadows set by the lamp, the man's eyes seemed to flash but only for a moment. The silence resumed.

A stab of pain suddenly rushed through the gentleman and he hissed in the lamplight, the warlock seemed quite unconcerned but did look up in interest to see his gritted teeth, "How does it feel?" she asked lightly, "To be faced with such darkness? To have such power at the tips of your fingers? I hear it is quite exhilarating," her words seemed to make the man tense further and he only managed to mutter in response, "You would know much about it would you not?"

He did not react when she slowly stood and faced her bookshelf, tracing her fingers over the books she murmured, "I do know this darkness Gilnean but I seek to control it, it is already controlling you," the man growled, "What makes you think I have succumbed woman?"

"You are a man, men fall easily to what the shadows promise,"

He did not snarl but he could have easily done so, "What does it promise then Lady?" she smiled and turned from the shelf and faced the Gilnean, "Power dear sir, it promises power and strength and sweet oblivion, what more could you want?"

The man stood suddenly and walked towards the window, his face obscured from the ladies but his frame seemed to shake and quiver in the moonlight, "What makes you think I will give in so easily?" he hissed.

"It is not a question of what, but when," she replied softly, "These shadows they are as delicious as they are terrible, I wonder if they excite you as much as they terrify you," The fingers on the window sill tightened and the man looked away, staring into the ladies eyes, "Do they excite you?" Her only response was a small smile.

The clock stopped chiming and the man felt another surge of agony through his muscles, hissing he hunched over the windowsill and muttered curses in his native tongue. Then he turned and stepped towards the lady, his form towering over hers, the warlock stood still and silent but gently reached up a hand and slowly caressed the man's face causing him to shudder, "I must leave," he hissed.

The lady smirked and withdrew her hand, tucking a stray strand of hair from her face, "Then leave," she said softly, "Leave if you can," his face contorted and made as if to grab her wrist but held himself back. The warlock returned to her bookshelf and turned her back to the man who was now shaking more profusely, "You were right," he said gruffly, "You are…" She raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"…Unlike other women,"

"Of course,"

"Why are you doing this?"

At those words she stepped towards him with an expression that was almost sad, "I have done nothing," she whispered, "it has been you and always you," the man growled at another jolt of pain and a primal yearning arose in his throat, "You _must _leave," he insisted, "I cannot control this for much longer,"

Her eyes did not widen but she raised her eyebrow again, "You have given in then? You were not strong enough to resist, I wonder if any man is?" her tone however was soft and less derisive. He almost snarled in the lamplight, "Damn you! I'd rather not explain a savaged corpse to Guards come morning!" this was met with a chuckle, "I believe they would be quite amused, a Warlock is no great casualty in their eyes,"

The man's shoulders sagged and he stared at the women with both pleading and anger, "Then leave for my sake, I do not want to wake tomorrow with your dead body at my side," he hissed again at another spark of pain in his body, the lady did nothing but turn her head to the side and reply, "I have nothing to fear from you," This was met with a snarl and he stepped closer once more, his form appearing more menacing in the small light, "Have you ever seen a beast tear out a man's throat with it's claws?" he asked softly, "Once or twice," the warlock murmured, "But I think a demon's claws would be more proficient,"

"Do you Lady?" he reached up a hand and gently touched the side of her face, fighting down the urge that rose in him as he did so. He let his hand fall to his side and he stepped back, nearer to the door, "You must go," he said quietly, "Now it you who must fly," he gestured to the door, "Or remain if you wish," he growled, "But I will not be in control for much longer,"

"This I know, I can feel your mind slipping into the shadows,"

Another pang, far stronger this time and the man fell to his knees in anguish, "Go!" he snarled, "I beg you now for both your sake and mine," the lady stepped towards the door, her face cast in sadness as the man gripped the floorboards as the beast arose within him. "I will take my leave sir," she whispered "This is your curse and not mine, but you have my sympathy, for what little it is worth," then she turned and fled the house, her quick footsteps echoing in the streets of Stormwind.

Left behind the man threw back his head and roared with all his agony and rage, his form melting into one far more ferocious and terrifying. Those who heard him howl that night felt shivers in their bones for none had ever heard something so fierce and yet so pained.

#

#

#

_This was based off a very intriguing conversation that a certain warlock had with a certain Gilnean. I hope you found this story as enjoyable as it was dark. _

_All the best,_

_~Eyes_


End file.
